O protetor
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Ilias morreu quando Regulus tinha cinco anos de idade. Contudo, Sísifo só encontrou o sobrinho quando este tinha dez anos de idade. O que houve nesse meio tempo? Por que Sísifo demorou tanto para encontrá-lo?


**O protetor**

* * *

"Então foi isso que houve...?"

"Não pude recuperar... nem a armadura, nem o corpo e nem... o seu sobrinho. Não tenho palavras para me desculpar."

"Eu entendo. E as pessoas da aldeia?"

"Toda a aldeia foi evacuada com segurança, apesar dos contratempos."

"É mesmo? Isso é bom. Você deve estar exausto depois de uma viagem tão longa e difícil, Hasgard. Seria melhor voltar para casa e descansar."

"...Sim. Eu farei isso depois de relatar ao mestre. Perdoe-me, Sísifo..."

"Não foi sua culpa."

Depois de ver Hasgard partir, Sísifo soltou um suspiro e encostou-se a um pilar da casa de Sagitário. Não esperava boas notícias desde o início, pois sabia da doença de seu irmão. Contudo, como imaginar que os espectros o atacariam e que todos aqueles acontecimentos se sucederiam?

Sentiu raiva; não por causa de Hasgard, mas por toda a situação. Ele sabia que seu irmão tinha partido para a própria morte. Se era para morrer, que fosse em paz, ao lado das pessoas que amava. Não precisava aparecer nenhum espectro, pois Ilias devia estar em estado terminal. E o que havia acontecido com o seu sobrinho? A última vez que o vira fora quando este ainda era um bebê. Até o segurara nos braços, um tanto sem jeito, pois o menino não parava de lutar para retornar ao pai. Agora seu sobrinho devia ter cinco anos e estava perdido. Sendo o único parente vivo, a obrigação de Sísifo era tornar-se o seu guardião.

A notícia chegara em péssima hora. Lá dentro, em seu templo, uma pilha de livros e um caderno de anotações esperavam-no para a continuação de seu mais recente trabalho: verificar se a deusa Athena não havia reencarnado fora do Santuário. Pensara na possibilidade em seus estudos e acabara se desviando para uma pesquisa própria, mais importante que o aprimoramento de seus conhecimentos. O mestre já tinha lhe dado a ordem para dedicar-se inteiramente a essa tarefa por reconhecê-la de suma importância.

Retornou para o quarto e sentou-se diante da escrivaninha. Toda a concentração de uma hora atrás desaparecera. As letras pareciam não dizer mais nada, seus escritos eram como antigos companheiros que não via há anos. Sua mente vagava em algum lugar nos Estados Unidos, próximo às cordilheiras. Regulus estava lá, sozinho e desprotegido, aos seu cinco anos de idade, chorando e pedindo por alguém, sobre o cadáver de Ilias.

Sentia-se impaciente. Olhou para a mala de viagens ao lado da cama, tão usada em suas missões. Sua vontade era de enfiar nela uma trouxa de roupas e partir no primeiro navio disponível. A viagem levaria alguns meses, o que era mais um motivo para ir o quanto antes. Regulus precisava dele.

Suspirou. Era impossível concentrar-se. Levantou-se, foi até a biblioteca e correu os olhos pelos títulos adquiridos. A maior parte deles eram documentos referentes a conhecimentos necessários para tornar-se o mestre do Santuário. Sísifo estudava-os por ordem do mestre, embora não tivesse o menor interesse em subir de cargo. Além de não gostar da ideia de passar o dia inteiro isolado da sociedade, sentado em uma poltrona, não se achava suficientemente ardiloso como estrategista e nem desejava sê-lo. Preferia sair para realizar missões, tal como desejara desde criança. Seu lugar era no campo de batalha, ao lado dos irmãos de armas, ajudando-os no que fosse necessário. Sentia-se satisfeito, ao contrário de Aspros.

Ele tinha de voltar ao trabalho. Pensava ora no sobrinho, ora na pesquisa, e os minutos corriam a uma velocidade incrível. Meia hora depois, olhava para o teto do templo, deitado na cama. Estranhou-se. Aquele não era ele. Onde estava o Sísifo controlado e competente? Quando uma serva apareceu, carregando uma mensagem, agradeceu à deusa. Não podia fazer nada pelo sobrinho, mas não conseguia parar de pensar. Qualquer coisa que o trouxesse de volta ao dever era bem-vinda.

"Fale."

"É o grande mestre, senhor. Está solicitando a sua presença..."

"Entendi. Eu irei agora."

Perfeito. Uma tarefa envolvendo contato social podia colocá-lo no lugar. Trocou a capa amassada e escalou as Doze Casas, animado com a possibilidade de receber outro trabalho, como verificar o treino dos soldados ou investigar algum problema próximo ao Santuário. Qualquer coisa para livrá-lo daquela preocupação persistente com o sobrinho.

Hasgard encontrava-se no salão, atrás da poltrona, de pé, com um semblante austero. A atmosfera era diferente... mórbida. A morte de Ilias retornou à mente de Sísifo. Aproximou-se um pouco e ajoelhou-se.

"Grande mestre. Sísifo de Sagitário se apresentando. Vim, conforme foi solicitado."

"Sísifo..."

"Em que posso ajudar, senhor?"

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, o mestre respondeu:

"Não é por isso que o chamei, Sísifo. Eu gostaria de expressar minhas condolências."

"Ah... Meus agradecimentos, grande mestre."

Então não havia trabalho algum. Péssima notícia. Sísifo não soube o que fazer ou falar. Não conseguia pensar direito. Pensava apenas no menino que chorava no meio da floresta, sozinho e triste, pedindo por alguém.

"Hasgard me disse que lhe contou em linhas gerais o que houve. Mas eu acho que você deve ouvir a história toda. Foi por isso que eu o chamei. Hasgard, por favor..."

O que significava aquilo? Sísifo ergueu os olhos e encarou o mestre. Sentiu-se como um candidato a cavaleiro, prestes a fazer o teste para provar-se digno de uma armadura. Hasgard caminhou à frente, com uma expressão de compaixão.

"Perdoe-me, Sísifo", disse o amigo. "Eu não contei tudo para você, e você também não chegou a questionar. Não que adiante, não é verdade? Nenhuma justificativa irá trazer o seu sobrinho e a armadura de Leão para cá."

"Eu não preciso perguntar. Eu confio em você, Hasgard."

"Isso é bem a sua cara. Mas o que eu tenho para contar é importante, Sísifo, e o mestre também acha que você deve saber. Eu precisei de dois dias para levar os moradores do vilarejo para um lugar seguro. Tive problemas, porque havia pessoas bem doentes ali... Pessoas com a mesma doença de seu irmão. Eu não pude deixá-las. Depois, fui procurar o corpo e a armadura de Ilias. Segui os sinais de batalha, mata adentro. Vi as manchas de sangue no chão... Mas não o encontrei. Isso, é claro, não me impediria de encontrar pelo menos a armadura, e eu fui atrás dela. Não poderia deixá-la jogada em qualquer lugar. E, de fato, eu a encontrei... sobre um túmulo."

"Ele já estava enterrado? Então o Regulus..."

"Eu não encontrei o Regulus. Havia apenas o túmulo e a armadura de Leão. Mas eu tenho um motivo de não resgatá-la, Sísifo. Simplesmente que, quando aproximei a mão para pegá-la, isto ocorreu."

Hasgard retirou o braço direito da armadura de Touro e mostrou a mão, coberta de queimaduras. Era altamente improvável uma armadura atacar um aliado daquela maneira.

"São queimaduras por causa do choque. A armadura de Leão não permitiu que eu a tocasse."

"Não pode ser... Você é um cavaleiro honrado, Hasgard, por que ela faria isso?"

"Eu posso explicar", interveio Sage. "Minha raça trabalhou por muitos séculos com armaduras. Vocês, por serem cavaleiros de elite, sabem que as armaduras, assim como os seres vivos, possuem consciência e vontade. O poder da armadura só se manifesta quando o seu usuário consegue harmonizar a sua vontade com a da armadura. A partir do momento em que ela o aceita, a vontade do mestre eleito passa a ser a vontade da própria armadura."

"Então a armadura atacou o Hasgard porque era o desejo dela ficar?"

"Exato. Ilias de Leão foi um cavaleiro formidável, capaz de conversar com todas as formas de vida no planeta. Quão forte vocês acham que foi a ligação que ele construiu com sua própria armadura? Ouvindo o relato de Hasgard, Sísifo, acredito que a armadura de Leão decidiu ficar naquela floresta por conta própria, com um objetivo em mente. E as armaduras possuem um único objetivo: proteger."

"Mas o meu irmão já está..."

"Sim. Ilias já não existe mais neste mundo. Mas a vontade dele ainda permanece na armadura. E lá existe uma pessoa que Ilias desejou proteger, com todas as suas forças."

"Regulus..."

"Exato."

Ele queria estar lá. O mais estranho sentimento tomou conta de Sísifo: ele estava com inveja da armadura de seu irmão, que podia proteger o seu sobrinho. O mestre estava dizendo que Regulus estava vivo. Isso era bom. Era bom, mas o que aconteceria agora?

"Sísifo", retomou o mestre. "Eu sinto muito pelo que houve. Eu sinto, mas... Há mais um assunto que preciso discutir com você. É sobre a possibilidade de Athena já ter reencarnado, que você levantou há poucos dias. Como anda o seu trabalho?"

"A pesquisa histórica confirma, grande mestre. Embora o registro seja mínimo, por ser antigo e por ter sido em uma vila que se situava próxima ao Santuário, a possibilidade existe. Naquele ano, a previsão de Star Hill também foi dificultada. Eu ainda estou verificando os detalhes e os cálculos."

"Muito bem... Sei que é uma péssima hora para informar, mas as leituras que obtive ontem talvez confirmem a sua hipótese. Infelizmente... temos poucas pistas sobre o local onde Athena possa estar. Precisamos nos reunir e trabalhar em cima dos números para termos certeza, mas acredito que você tenha razão. E, se for o caso, eu gostaria que você fosse o encarregado da busca."

"Espere, grande mestre", interveio Hasgard. "Sísifo não pode. O senhor não irá dar-lhe uma chance para trazer o Regulus e a armadura de volta?"

"Hasgard, preciso de alguém que tenha o conhecimento necessário para ler as estrelas, calcular as prováveis e determinar os locais durante a viagem."

"Mas o Aspros pode fazer isso!"

"É verdade. Mas eu quero o Sísifo para essa missão. Tenho os meus motivos para tomar essa decisão. No entanto... Você tem razão. Ele, sendo o único parente vivo do menino, deve ter o direito de ir buscá-lo. Também é provável que qualquer outro que eu mande vá receber o mesmo ataque da armadura. Só que Leão conhece o Sísifo. Eu tenho certeza de que ela o aceitará. Na verdade, essa é uma questão de determinar as prioridades... não concorda, Sísifo?"

Era como se o mestre pudesse ler a sua mente. Sísifo sentiu-se acuado com a pergunta retórica, esperando pelo sim. Em sua mente as duas coisas brigavam: a preocupação com Regulus e o dever de encontrar a deusa Athena. Com isso, não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma.

"...Sim, grande mestre."

"Então eu quero que defina a prioridade, Sísifo. Encontrar Athena ou resgatar o seu sobrinho e a armadura? Decida e dedique-se à tarefa de corpo e alma. Só depois partirá para a outra."

Sísifo abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, sentindo o peso da escolha. O grande mestre era bondoso, mas também rigoroso. Podia sentir a experiente mão esmagar-lhe o coração feito um pedaço de papel. Seria tão mais fácil se Sage lhe dissesse: continue com o trabalho da deusa. Por que colocar em suas mãos seu maior desejo, apenas para não tê-lo? Era injusto.

"E então, Sísifo?"

"Grande mestre, por favor, não faça isso", pediu Hasgard.

"Cale-se, Touro. Responda, Sísifo."

"Ele só tem cinco anos... Ninguém irá responder quando ele chorar de medo. Eu não posso protegê-lo. Eu quero, muito mais do que o senhor imagina. É meu único parente e o que sobrou de meu irmão. E no entanto... O senhor me força a dizer que os sentimentos de um cavaleiro não estão acima da deusa Athena, nem a segurança de meu sobrinho. Athena é e sempre será a prioridade. As escolhas devem ser feitas, e um cavaleiro deve saber fazê-las. Eu sou Sísifo de Sagitário, um verdadeiro cavaleiro."

"É também muito humano", respondeu Sage, revelando o primeiro sorriso desde o início da conversa. "Eu sei que está sofrendo, Sísifo, mas você é importante para este Santuário e para a futura Guerra Santa. Eu dependo de você."

"Sim, grande mestre. É uma honra."

"Continue seu trabalho."

"Sim. Com licença."

Hasgard também pediu licença e começou a descer as escadas ao seu lado. Sísifo ainda estava atordoado pela atitude de Sage.

"Perdoe-me, Sísifo. De verdade."

"Você protegeu o Regulus dos espectros. Tenho mais é que te agradecer, meu amigo."

"Mas... eu devia ter esperado um pouco mais... Talvez ele aparecesse... quem sabe?"

"Você esperou por dois dias. Não podia perder tempo lá, Hasgard. Além disso... Regulus não era sua missão."

"Não. Mas um cavaleiro protege todas as pessoas. Inclusive ele. Como eu gostaria de tê-lo trazido de volta..."

"Eu sei disso. Eu sei."

Apesar de compreender o enorme sentimento de culpa de Hasgard, Sísifo não tinha vontade de conversar mais sobre o assunto. De que adiantava? Só tornaria a consciência mais pesada e não ajudaria em nada. O grande mestre tinha razão. Precisava se concentrar em procurar pela deusa Athena. Só depois poderia pensar em ser o guardião de Regulus. 

* * *

Depois do incidente com Kardia, Sasha parecia mais confiante. Um gigantesco erro acabara por transformar-se numa boa ação. Quem diria? Apesar de ainda sentir vontade de estrangular o vizinho sempre que passava pela casa de Escorpião, Sísifo precisava admitir que suas preocupações com a adaptação da deusa Athena tinham sido sanadas pelo colega.

Ainda assim, sentia-se inseguro. A imagem da pequena deusa chorando por ser arrancada de seu lar não saía de sua mente. Por mais gentil que fosse, causara um enorme sofrimento a Athena. Até parecia ser sua maldição prejudicar pobres crianças. Primeiro fora Regulus; agora, a própria deusa. Estava apenas fazendo o que um verdadeiro cavaleiro fazia, e, ironicamente, deixava para trás um rastro de dor. Sabia muito bem que era inevitável, mas não se eximia da culpa. Alguns pecados tinham sido cometidos em nome do dever.

Alguém veio de dentro de seu templo. Imaginando encontrar um mensageiro, Sísifo virou-se. Quando pôs os olhos em Sasha, colocou-se no meio do caminho e ajoelhou-se.

"Não deve abandonar o seu posto, Athena-sama."

"Está tudo bem, Sísifo", respondeu ela, com um sorriso. "Foi Sage que me pediu para vir. Ele disse que você não precisa mais vigiar a casa de Sagitário por enquanto."

"Entendi. Mas ele devia ter mandado um mensageiro, não a própria deusa. Eu irei reclamar com ele."

"Não precisa! Eu queria vir! Eu sei, eu te devo desculpas por ter fugido. E também... Quero dizer que não vou mais fazer isso. Eu nunca mais vou fugir, eu prometo. Eu vou ser a Athena. Eu prometo para você, tentarei ser melhor em que puder, agora e na Guerra Santa. Por isso, você não precisa mais se preocupar."

O que aquela menina tinha aprendido com Kardia para ganhar tamanha confiança? Sísifo pensara ser apenas uma empolgação momentânea, mas Sasha mostrava-se cada vez mais determinada. Precisava admitir que seu vizinho encantava a deusa de uma maneira inexplicável, apesar de quase tê-la matado.

"Estou feliz que pense assim, minha deusa. Eu acredito e confio na senhorita."

"Obrigada, Sísifo. Sage me pediu que te entregasse mais uma mensagem, mas eu não entendi. Ele disse que você não precisa ter pressa para voltar. Mas não disse de onde, então... não sei se você vai entender."

"Ah... Sim, eu entendi... Acho que entendi também por que ele a enviou."

"É? Não entendi..."

"Não teria como entender. Ele está se referindo a uma coisa antiga... Uma tarefa pendente que eu gostaria de ter cumprido há cinco anos. A senhorita veio para cá há poucas semanas, por isso não sabe. O grande mestre falava da armadura de ouro de Leão, que se encontra agora nos Estados Unidos. Nós temos de recuperá-la, mas essa é uma missão reservada apenas para mim."

"Por que isso, Sísifo? Você é bem ocupado, e qualquer cavaleiro pode ir para lá."

"...É uma longa história, senhorita. Não há necessidade de explicar os detalhes. Mas... se eu for para lá, mesmo que me apresse, levarei alguns meses por causa da viagem de navio. Eu gostaria de partir com a consciência leve. Eu não irei enquanto me quiser por perto, senhorita."

Tudo era por ela. A imagem da pequena Sasha, chorando e segurando sua mão, não se apagaria tão cedo da memória. Ele não podia partir enquanto ela precisasse de consolo. Por ser o cavaleiro que a encontrara na Península Itálica e seu primeiro protetor, jamais partiria enquanto não tivesse certeza de que ela ficaria bem. Era por isso que Sage a enviara.

"Eu não entendi muito bem o que ela tem de tão especial, Sísifo, mas parece que essa viagem é muito importante para você."

"...Sim. Sim, ela é. Tenho ansiado por ela há muito tempo, senhorita."

"Então", respondeu Sasha, sorrindo e sentando-se no chão para fitá-lo melhor. "Não tenha pressa para voltar. Parta hoje mesmo. Eu vou torcer para que tudo dê certo!"

Sísifo sorriu de volta, agradecido. A própria deusa desejava o sucesso daquela missão, mesmo sem compreendê-la por inteiro. Ele amava aquela inocência e temia pelo dia em que a criança se transformasse na deusa da guerra. Talvez, quando retornasse, encontrasse Athena, não mais uma menina.

"Muito obrigado, Athena-sama. Por favor, peço que se cuide... E se precisar de alguém, Kardia com certeza vai ajudá-la."

"Eu sei. Agora vá, Sísifo."

Levantou-se. Antes de ir, tinha de passar pela casa de Kardia, a fim de entregar uma pequena e 'amigável' ameaça. 

* * *

Já era tarde. À noite, a floresta agitava-se, como se inúmeros fantasmas a assombrassem. Antigos ensinamentos de seu irmão vieram à tona: eram os espíritos da natureza, passando por ele. Era o mundo se transformando à sua volta, lembrando-o constantemente do ciclo da vida e da morte. Era a natureza, conversando com ele. O lugar perfeito para seu irmão. Ilias sempre fora mais ligado à natureza. Já Sísifo preferia ficar na companhia de outras pessoas; tinha sido um garoto da cidade. Mas, apesar de todas as diferenças, compreendiam-se.

Quando começou a chover, cogitou acampar.

'Mais um pouco', pensou. Ainda tinha esperanças de usar um pouco do tempo para procurar pelo sobrinho.

Sentiu um cosmos. Era a armadura de Leão. Não estava tão longe quanto pensava. Seguiu adiante, notando que o terreno ficava mais barrento. Como aquela região era um vale, a terra era mais fofa, perfeita para o cultivo. Mas a trilha da armadura indicava que era mais para cima... em uma colina rochosa. Paciente, continuou andando, olhando para os lados. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida humana. Talvez Regulus estivesse morando confortável em alguma cidade. Talvez fosse melhor não encontrá-lo.

Foi quando sentiu outro cosmos. Conhecia bem aquele poder: era Ilias. O coração de Sísifo acelerou-se com a estranha possibilidade. Seu irmão estava morto; era nisso que acreditava. Hasgard tinha dito para ele, cinco anos atrás, e seu irmão sofria da doença pulmonar. Não havia cura. Então por que sentia o cosmos de seu irmão ali? A armadura não retinha tanto cosmos de seu último usuário por tantos anos.

Ilias estava vivo! Assim pensou Sísifo ao se aproximar daquele cosmos. Era o poder de seu irmão e não havia dúvidas! Pensou em sair correndo, mas seu irmão lhe daria uma bronca se o visse agir impulsivamente. Tinha de agir calmamente. Andou normal, imaginando encontrar Ilias sentado sobre uma pedra, meditando.

Encontrou uma clareira, de onde sentia o cosmos. Ao afastar alguns galhos de um arbusto, avistou uma rocha, a armadura de Leão, uma cruz e um menino vestindo farrapos. Ilias não estava em lugar algum. Aquela cruz incomodava-o absurdamente. Caminhou mais alguns passos. O cosmos de seu irmão envolvia o menino feito um cobertor, protegendo-o. Mas Sísifo ainda queria acreditar. Era o cosmos de Ilias ali, e o cosmos era a fonte da vida. Queria acreditar que ele ainda estivesse vivo, queria receber outra bronca dele, queria conversar mais uma vez com ele...

"Garoto", disse, temendo pela resposta, "estou procurando pelo dono desse leão dourado. Ele é o guerreiro supremo, que combina benevolência, sabedoria e coragem."

"Já faz tempo que ele está debaixo deste túmulo", respondeu o menino, sem virar-se para trás.

Uma parte de Sísifo sabia que aquela seria a resposta. Era só que outra parte dele agarrara-se à possibilidade de Ilias estar vivo feito um idoso à sua bengala. Por um instante, esquecera-se de seu verdadeiro objetivo. Aquele menino só podia ser Regulus. Não era difícil adivinhar, dada a localização. Estava vivo. Provavelmente seu irmão depositara o cosmos no corpo do filho, que, por um talento natural, conseguira manter o poder do pai ativo por tanto tempo. Era perfeitamente explicável, mas muito difícil de ocorrer na prática. Aquele menino tinha uma aptidão muito grande para o manuseio do cosmos.

"Agora, eu e ele estamos sempre aqui", continuou o garoto, "e muitas pessoas vieram aqui para roubá-lo. Você..."

Num salto, Regulus avançou sobre Sísifo, feito uma fera.

"Você também, não é?!"

Qualquer um diria que aquele menino era tão selvagem quanto os animais de lá. Sujo dos pés à cabeça, agressivo ao menor sinal... Regulus precisara transformar-se em um leão para sobreviver sozinho e proteger a armadura do pai. Se Sísifo lutasse, jamais conquistaria a confiança do menino. Por isso, acionou a armadura de Sagitário, fazendo com que o garoto parasse no meio do ataque, surpreso. Sorriu-lhe.

"Eu sou Sísifo de Sagitário. Não tenha medo."

Regulus estava estupefato. Olhou rapidamente para trás, como se quisesse confirmar a presença da armadura de Leão. Após alguns segundos, sentiu-se seguro o bastante para abaixar os braços. Sísifo não sabia de onde vinha tanta confiança. Qualquer outra pessoa permaneceria desconfiada, mas o menino parecia render-se completamente. Segurou os ombros do sobrinho, tentando confortá-lo.

"Sentia-se só, não é...?"

Ele definitivamente era seu sobrinho. Sísifo tinha a impressão de ver-se no espelho de quinze anos atrás. Fisicamente, o garoto parecia um mini-Sísifo. Depois de alguns instantes encarando-o, Regulus olhou para o lado, pensativo.

"Estranho."

"O que é estranho?"

"Eu sinto que você não vai fazer nada. Você é diferente das outras pessoas. E você também tem uma coisa dourada... É muito estranho."

"Não tem nada de estranho nisso. Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro, igual ao seu pai."

"Conheceu o meu pai?"

"Mais do que imagina. Ele me ensinou muitas coisas. Por exemplo, ele me ensinou que todos nós retornaremos para o mundo um dia, pois tudo neste mundo é uma coisa só."

"... É. Você conhece ele."

Regulus deu as costas e voltou a sentar-se sobre o túmulo, junto da armadura. Sísifo aproximou-se e fez o mesmo. Em sua imaginação, achava que encontraria um garoto mais carente, pedindo por proteção. Tocou na armadura de Leão e, como imaginava, não foi atacado. Ela não atacaria o irmão de seu antigo mestre.

"Eu sei quem você é, Regulus. Eu tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo aqui."

"Seu nome é Sísifo, é? Você é um cara muito estranho."

"Por quê?"

"Você não é como os outros. Eu sinto que você vai me proteger se alguma coisa acontecer. E isso é mais estranho ainda. Quando eu era pequeno, eu não podia chorar. Não adiantava, sabe? Ninguém ia vir me ajudar. Eu sinto que você vai me proteger. Mas não sinto vontade de chorar. Mesmo com medo."

"Está com medo agora?"

"Eu não entendo. Eu não entendo essa floresta, as sombras... Eu não entendo, e isso sempre me deu medo. Mas não tenho vontade de chorar. Não preciso mais."

O menino já tinha crescido. Sísifo suspirou e agradeceu à deusa por Regulus estar vivo... mas lamentou pelo abandono. Precisava contar toda a verdade ao sobrinho.

"Me desculpe, Regulus."

"É? Por quê?"

"Na verdade, era para eu ter vindo te buscar há muito tempo. Se o seu pai morresse, eu me tornaria o seu protetor. Mas eu não pude vir esse tempo todo. Eu sinto muito, de verdade."

"Ué? Mas eu não te conheço, e você não me conhece. Por que você tem que me proteger, Sísifo? Você fala coisas muito esquisitas..."

"Não. Não é nenhuma esquisitice. Afinal, eu sou o seu tio."

Mas Regulus sequer o escutou. O garoto tinha se levantando, distraído com alguns ruídos na mata. Sísifo suspirou. Aparentemente, Regulus tinha uma mente dispersa. Muito dispersa.

"Você disse algo?", perguntou Regulus, retornando ao lugar.

"... Não."

"Você é muito estranho", repetiu o menino, agora olhando para as estrelas. "Mas me lembra um pouco o meu pai."

"No que sou parecido com ele?"

"Ah, não sei bem dizer... Acho que um pouco de tudo, mas tudo diferente."

"Como assim?"

"Sabe, um pouco de tudo... Mas menos. O meu pai era mais esperto, mais forte, mais paciente e muito melhor do que você."

"... Certo. Já percebi que você não mede as palavras."

"Não fique chateado. O meu pai era o cavaleiro de ouro mais forte! E como ele é o mais forte, ninguém pode ser mais forte do que ele."

Sísifo acabou rindo com o comentário. De fato, desde pequeno, sempre almejara a perfeição do irmão. Contudo, por mais que se esforçasse, Ilias sempre estaria a um patamar acima. Todos no Santuário já tinham se esquecido de Ilias, e Sísifo acabara ganhando a alcunha de 'cavaleiro perfeito'. Era bom ouvir de alguém que ele era menos, e não mais.

"Eu discordo de você, Regulus. De fato, seu pai sempre foi e sempre será muito melhor do que eu. Mas eu conheço uma pessoa capaz de superá-lo."

"Impossível! Você está mentindo, Sísifo!"

"Não, não estou. Mas não estou desmerecendo o seu pai. Ele foi o melhor mesmo, o melhor em tudo. Melhor do que eu, o melhor do mundo. Você deve se orgulhar dele."

"Eu me orgulho! Mas quem é, Sísifo? Quem pode ser melhor do que ele?"

"Você, é lógico."

Surpreso, Regulus calou-se. Sísifo sorriu compreensivamente.

"Eu sei. Ele era tão incrível que até parecia um deus. Mas você é filho dele, Regulus. Se existe alguém capaz de superá-lo, é você. Eu já percebi que você tem um talento e uma intuição muito boa. É um garoto forte, sobreviveu sozinho até agora. Você é incrível como ele, Regulus."

"Eu... posso?"

"Sim, pode."

Depois de pensar um pouco, o garoto respondeu, sério:

"Sísifo, se eu me tornar mais forte do que o meu pai, você acha que vou poder me encontrar com ele de novo?"

"Eu não entendi, Regulus."

"Quando morreu, meu pai disse para mim que estaria em todo lugar... Mas eu não sinto isso. Ele disse que estaria no vento. Eu procurei, mas não encontrei. Ele disse que estaria na terra... mas lá também não está. Também procurei na água, e não achei. Será que, se eu me tornar mais forte que ele, vou poder me encontrar com ele?"

Sísifo condoeu-se com o sobrinho. Ainda era muito novo para compreender o pensamento de Ilias.

"Olhe, Regulus... Mesmo eu não entendo tudo o que o seu pai pensava. Não é fácil chegar no nível dele. Não é uma questão de ser forte, apenas que... Você tem que crescer e aprender bastante. Aprender com o mundo, sentir as coisas, respeitar a vida... Eu posso te ensinar um pouco. Mas a maior parte do trabalho será seu. Se vier comigo, eu te ensinarei tudo que sei, prometo."

"Hum... Mas... E o túmulo de meu pai?"

"Não se preocupe", sorriu. "Ele está aí, mas também está no vento, na terra, na água... e também dentro de você. Isso é importante: não importa para onde você vá, Regulus, seu pai sempre irá junto com você."

"... Está bem. Eu acredito em você, Sísifo. Pronto pra ir? Não, espera. Eu estou com fome. Preciso caçar alguma coisa."

"Eu vou pagar uma refeição na vila lá embaixo."

"Pagar? O que é 'pagar'? Ih, Sísifo, assim não dá. Vou caçar pra você também. Não sai daí! Eu volto com comida!"

Regulus saiu correndo para a mata, sem nem esperar pela resposta do tio. Sísifo achou irônico como o garoto tinha ido buscar comida em seu lugar. Regulus vivia sem depender de ninguém, e assim devia continuar. Era mais inteligente do que imaginava e conseguia controlar inconscientemente o resto do cosmos do pai. Era um caso curioso, de fato. Sísifo começou a achar que, se nunca tivesse voltado para buscá-lo, Regulus eventualmente acabaria despertando o cosmos e ganhando o respeito da armadura de Leão.

Sentia-se inútil diante de um menino que crescia sem a ajuda de ninguém. Como o próprio Regulus concluíra, ninguém mais precisava protegê-lo. Era um leão jovem, mas forte o bastante para mover obstáculos. Forte o bastante para nunca pedir ajuda. Ficou um pouco frustrado com o resultado daquela missão, mas suprimiu qualquer sentimento negativo. Seu garoto estava vivo, e isso bastava. 

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_**Notas: Escrevi esta fanfic para responder algumas incongruências na história de Sísifo com o Regulus, como o espaço de 5 anos de abandono de Regulus, o porquê do Santuário ter largado uma armadura lá por 5 anos, entre outros pequenos detalhes da história original. Eu me esforcei muito para escrevê-la. Espero que tenham aprovado! :)**_


End file.
